<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Graduation confessions by Your_hope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109983">Graduation confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_hope/pseuds/Your_hope'>Your_hope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Finger Sucking, Kissing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Some Plot, bottom Ojiro Aran, top kita shinsuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_hope/pseuds/Your_hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With only a few weeks before graduation, Aran has seen Kita less then he'd like to. This results in him being unable to concentrate when he finally see's him. Too bad for him Kita is observant.</p><p>Top Kita x Bottom Aran</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke &amp; Ojiro Aran, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Graduation confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aran!” Atsumu shouted as he saw the third year at the entrance to gym. There were only a few weeks left before the third years graduated, so most of them stopped coming by, needing to organise their lives. The ace waved softly at his underclassmen before changing his shoes and walking inside. The other club members seemed happy to see Aran, each giving him their own greeting as they set the net up for practice.</p><p>“Hey, Aran. Kita is here too.” Osamu said as he passed by, wheeling the cart of volleyballs across the gym. He walked past quickly enough to miss the light blush on his seniors face. Aran just nodded before placing his water bottle on the bench and beginning to warm up, running laps around the gym. His muscles seemed extra tense at the thought of Kita being in the same gym as him again.</p><p>They weren’t in the same class despite both being third years. And it made Aran realise just how much he liked Kita. Having him absent from his life, even just for a few weeks, made him feel oddly lonely. People constantly surrounded him, but it didn’t feel like it.</p><p>“Hey.” He jumped at the sudden greeting, skidding to a halt. His eyes fell on Kita who was watching him, jogging on the spot, head tilted to the side slightly. “Why’d you stop?”</p><p>“What do you mean, why’d you stop? You took me by surprise!” Taking a deep breath, Aran started running again. The gray haired male followed beside him, not even breaking a sweat. They ran in silence, their heavy breathing filling the air. Though Aran wasn’t speaking, his mind wasn’t silent.</p><p>Kita looks good. Did his arms become more toned?</p><p>Aran wasn’t sure when he started thinking like that about Kita. These feelings had developed at some point in their second year, maybe after Kita was given a jersey for the first time. He couldn’t have been prouder of Kita on that day.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Breaking out of his thoughts, Aran just nodded, sending a small smile at the other man. “You don’t look it.” The two slowed down and began to stretch.</p><p>“I’m fine. I swear.”</p><p>“If you say so.” Kita decided to not press on. He was certain that Aran wasn’t ill so him taking part in practice wouldn’t be an issue. The coach called everyone over, explaining the first drill to the volleyball players. Kita and Aran ended up paired together, digging the ball back and forth, hitting it every once in a while.</p><p>As training continued, Aran couldn’t help but notice everything about Kita. The way his muscles tensed as he bumped the ball back. The way his pupils were slightly dilated as his eyes stayed focused on the ball. Kita’s hair swayed and fell messily over his forehead.</p><p>That’s how the rest of the afternoon went. Aran would sneak glances at the other third year, often not concentrating on the ball and making simple mistakes. The volleyball had barely missed his face several times.</p><p>“Aran! Sit out for a bit. Cool off.” The coach told the ace as the ball hit the ground again. Aran nodded, walking out of the court and sat down on the bench. Draping a hand towel over his neck, he took a swig from his water bottle. His eyes continued to watch Kita as passed the ball into the setter, diving across the floor.</p><p>Did his ass always look that good in those shorts?</p><p>He felt slightly guilty for his thoughts about Kita, but that was overpowered by the intensifying need he felt for the wing spiker.</p><p>Snap out of it!</p><p>Grabbing the towel, he used it to wipe his face. Aran hoped it would hide the lustful expression he was sure adorned his face. He kept his head in the fabric, not realising how much time was passing. He was broken out of his impure thoughts by a tap on his shoulder.</p><p>“Aran. Are you alright?” It was Kita’s voice that asked as the gray haired man sat next to Aran on the bench. The other members of the volleyball club were tidying up the gym.</p><p>How long was I sat here?</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine-“</p><p>“Don’t lie to me. You’re clearly not fine. You’ve been in and out all training, so just tell.” Kita’s eyes stared at directly into Aran’s, unwavering. The ace was taken aback by the others boldness, lips parted and breath held in. Once he realised he wasn’t getting any oxygen, he took a breath of air before replying.</p><p>“It’d rather not say, but trust me, it’s not a big deal.” Kita’s eyes narrowed, a crease forming between his eyebrows as he continued staring at Aran.</p><p>“Would you rather we talked about this in private?” He continued to press on, leaning in a little closer to the ace.</p><p>“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” All he got in response was a shake of a head. “Fine.” Aran stood up and looked around the gym. All the equipment seemed to be already put away and only a few members of the team were still there. Hardening his resolve, he grabbed Kita’s hand, hoping the others wouldn’t see and dragged the other man towards the exit of the gym. </p><p>Kita stayed silent and let himself be dragged to whether Aran deemed to be private enough for this conversation. Aran on the other hand, was blushing profusely at the feeling of Kita’s hand in his. It was soft in places and calloused in other from the hard work Kita put in every day. His palms were warm, yet his fingertips were cold. This duality just entranced Aran more.</p><p>“We can talk in here.” Aran finally spoke after closing the door to the clubroom. They stood in silence for a moment, the ace trying to decide what to say and Kita waiting patiently for an explanation.</p><p>The two didn’t even notice the twins cracking the door open and peering into the clubroom. Atsumu opened his mouth, ready to barge in and ruin the moment. But before he could make a sound, Osamu’s hand clamped over his mouth. The setter struggled soundlessly against the hand, poking his tongue out and licking Osamu’s palm.</p><p>“Stop that. It’s gross.” Osamu hissed, pulling his twin away from the door. “They’re clearly talking about something important. Don’t ruin it by being an ass.” </p><p>“What should we do then, huh? We need to get our stuff.” Shaking his head, Osamu replied, quick as a heartbeat.</p><p>“We’ll just get our stuff tomorrow. Let’s go.” He grabbed the back of Atsumu’s shirt and started dragging him away from the clubroom.</p><p>“Wait! ‘Samu! We need to lock up the clubroom.” Struggling against his twin, Atsumu pulled away, landing onto the floor with a thud. Osamu just groaned before taking the keys out of his pocket and sliding them under the door of the clubroom.</p><p>“There. They’ll find the key, lock up and give us they keys tomorrow. Now let’s go.” With that the twins left, leaving Aran and Kita to talk. But the two third years still weren’t doing much of that, having stood in silence for the last few minutes.</p><p>“Aran. Just say what’s on your mind.”</p><p>“It’s just… hard to phrase.” Aran took a deep breath before trying to verbalise his thoughts. “I’ve liked you for a while, Kita. And these last few weeks were we haven’t seen each other have been rough to say the least. And today, when I saw you I just couldn’t concentrate.”</p><p>“I don’t understand…”</p><p>“What I’m trying to say, and I admit I’m doing this horribly, is that I really like you.” Staring blankly at Aran, the final piece of the puzzle seemed to be in place for Kita. The stares he caught during training, the little blushes when he said something seemingly innocent. It all finally made sense, but he needed to make sure he wasn’t misinterpreting.</p><p>“You like me… romantically?” Aran just nodded, biting his lip. “Okay.”</p><p>“Okay? What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“I mean I accept your feelings.”</p><p>Oh… oh! Does that mean Kita likes me back? Is this not one-sided?</p><p>Aran couldn’t stop the smile that was beginning to creep onto his face. He just felt so happy that his feelings weren’t unrequited. But what now? Aran hadn’t thought he'd get this far, after all, he didn’t think he would even confess to Kita.</p><p>“So what now?”</p><p>“Well, if we both having feelings for each other, it would be logical for us to date.” Kita answered, moving to sit on the bench in the clubroom.</p><p>“Wait, we do?”</p><p>“Well, you like me, and I like you back. So you tell me.” Aran’s grin became bigger and goofier as he stared at the other man. They stood quietly for another moment before Kita stood up and walked closer to Aran. His eyes flittered from Aran’s eyes to his lips, not missing the blush on his cheeks.</p><p>Taking the lead in this situation, Kita leaned in. His lips brushed against the ace’s. Aran couldn’t help but note how warm and soft they felt against his own. The kiss became slightly rougher as the captain’s hands moved to touch him. One hand pressed against his chest while the other cupped his cheek. </p><p>A small moan escaped Aran as Kita bit his bottom lip, pulling on it gently. His eyes shot open in embarrassment, pulling away from the kiss. Covering his face, Aran turned away, feeling the heat radiate from his face. He didn’t dare look at the problem that was forming in his shorts.</p><p>“Why are you embarrassed?”</p><p>“I just moaned from a kiss. I shouldn’t be that turned on from it-“ He realised his mistake. He didn’t want Kita to know that he was already semi-hard from just kissing.</p><p>“You don’t need to be embarrassed, it’s completely normal.” Though Kita’s reasoning was sound, it didn’t take away from the awkwardness Aran was feeling. “Do you want me to take care of it?”</p><p>“What!” He couldn’t believe his ears, he wouldn’t. Did Kita just offer to make him cum?</p><p>“Why do you sound so incredulous? We’re both adults.”</p><p>“Well most people wait a bit before engaging in such activities…” Aran trailed off, that was his only reason for being so shocked at Kita’s proposal.<br/>
“If you don’t want to that’s absolutely fine, Aran.” Kita just shrugged, moving to sit back down on the bench. Before he could get any further away from him, Aran grabbed the sleeve of Kita’s jacket.</p><p>“I want you to…” He voice was oddly meek as Kita turned back around to look at him. The corners of Kita’s lips twitched into a tiny smile.</p><p>“Alright.” The captain led Aran to the bench, getting him to sit down on the wooden and metal furniture. “If at any point you want to stop just tell me, okay?” Aran nodded, watching as Kita kneeled in between his parted legs.</p><p>He watched transfixed as Kita’s fingers ran over the outline of his hard length. A groan began forming in his throat as his shorts were pulled down, revealing his underwear. The gray boxer-briefs had a damp patch were the head of his cock was.  </p><p>Groaning loudly as Kita’s hand went under the elastic of Aran’s underwear, the ace’s hands balled into fists, grabbing fistfuls of the material of his shorts. The gray haired male wrapped his fingers around the base of his length, beginning to move his hand up and down. Kita looked up at Aran’s face, wanting to make sure the other was still fine.</p><p>“I’m going to use my mouth. Is that alright?” He got a nod in return, but he waited for Aran to say it aloud.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s fine.” The other male said after a minute of waiting for Kita to move. Smiling slightly, Kita took Aran’s cock into his mouth, lips stretching around the girth. His tongue laved the underside as he took him in further into his mouth.</p><p>Kita is good at this. Really good…</p><p>The vein that trailed along his hard length throbbed erratically against Kita’s tongue as the gray haired male bobbed his head up and down. Aran only got louder as time passed, his lips parted as moans filled the air. It just felt so good for his cock to be in Kita’s mouth, the head hitting the back of his throat.</p><p>“You’ve got to quiet down, unless you want someone to hear you.” It was unlikely that someone would hear them since pretty much everyone had already left the school grounds, but Kita didn’t want to risk it. Aran just nodded but couldn’t stop the whimper the left his mouth as Kita’s tongue runs up the length of his cock. “If you can’t stay quiet, I suppose I’ll have to help you.”</p><p>His nimble fingers slipped into Aran’s mouth, muffling any sound hat tried to escape. As the stimulation on his cock continued, Aran just sucked on the two fingers in his mouth, watching the way Kita’s nose brushed against his pubis. He felt himself twitch before he started making a fuss, trying to get Kita to take his mouth away from his cock. The thought of cumming down Kita’s throat was absolutely mortifying. Though it really shouldn’t have been considering what they were already doing.</p><p>The white liquid shot out of his cock before Kita could take his length out of his mouth to reprimand Aran. It filled his mouth and spilled past his lips. The captain’s eyes were wide as he pulled away, lips slightly parted as the cum dripped down his chin. His fingers fell limply from Aran’s mouth. He brought them to his lips to wipe the cum from his face as he swallowed.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Kita. I tried to tell you-“</p><p>“It’s fine.” He stood up from the ground as he spoke. Aran still felt bad about what happened. Trying to avert his eyes, they landed on Kita’s crotch where there was a tent in his shorts.</p><p>“Kita?” The gray haired male just hummed in response, moving to sit next to Aran on the bench. “Did you want to go all the way?” Aran couldn’t help but wince slightly at how he phrased the question. “It’s just you’re hard and I’ll feel guilty if we just stop now since you just gave me a blowjob and-“</p><p>“I don’t want to have sex with you if you only want to do it out of guilt.” Kita glared at the other man, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. “Lets just wait-“</p><p>“No! I want to have sex with you, Kita.” The outburst softened the captain’s expression.</p><p>“Okay.” He spoke after a few seconds of silence. They kissed again, Kita’s hand gripping Aran’s thigh, squeezing it. Kita pushed the dark skinned man onto his back before straddling his thigh, breaking the kiss. He brought his fingers to his own lips, coating them in saliva before letting his hand trail down to Aran’s entrance. “Let me know if it hurts or you want me to stop.”</p><p>With a nod of Aran’s head, Kita pressed his index finger into him. There was some resistance from the ring of muscle as he moved it in and out. The ace tried to stay relaxed; knowing that tensing up wouldn’t help.</p><p>Leaning down to press their lips together once more, Kita added a second finger. Curling his fingers upwards, the pads of his fingers pressed into Aran’s prostate, making the other male moan into the kiss. </p><p>“Kita, I’m ready.” Aran whined against the other’s lips, needing to feel something larger then Kita’s fingers inside him. Nodding, the captain pulled his fingers out and pulled his short and underwear down, letting the fabric drop to the ground. His cock was hard, the veins prominent and the tip flushed red. Pumping the length a few times before pausing.</p><p>“I don’t have a condom.”</p><p>“It’s fine, just continue.” Aran wrapped his legs around Kita’s waist, ankles crossing over behind his back. The gray haired male continued the movement of his wrist, lining himself up with Aran’s hole.</p><p>With one last look at Aran’s face, Kita eased himself in. His length stretched Aran in such a way that he was certain he wouldn’t last long. Once fully sheathed inside, the captain stilled for a moment, letting the other man adjust before moving his hips slowly.</p><p>“That feels so good.” Aran moaned, hands grabbing fistfuls of his shirt to ground himself in reality. After a few slow thrusts, one of Kita’s hands grabbed Aran’s hip while the other grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up to expose his chest to the air. Now he could see the way each of the aces muscles tensed with each movement of his hips and the way the other male’s nipples hardened in the cold air.</p><p>Their gazes connected as Kita’s hand run along Aran’s abdominal muscle. It felt so intimate. Aran’s hands cupped Kita’s face, pulling him down to kiss him. Their lips smashed together, moving in sync. His lips parted, letting their tongues meet and lave over each other.</p><p>“Fuck, I’m so close.” Kita mumbled into the kiss, thrusts speeding up. One of Aran’s hands let go of the captain’s face, dropping down to his side before moving to his cock. He wrapped it around the base and started pumping it in tandem to the movement of Kita’s hips.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Aran to cum onto his stomach from the stimulation of his cock and prostate. The seed smeared over Aran’s stomach and onto Kita’s t-shirt. Aran’s face flushed at the realisation that he once again embarrassed himself, first cumming inside Kita’s mouth and now soiling his shirt. He shifted and tensed around the gray haired male’s cock, making the other let out a whine that made Aran freeze temporarily.</p><p>“Can I come inside you?”</p><p>“Yes, please.” The thought hadn’t crossed Aran’s mind till Kita brought it up. But now that the idea had been planted he couldn’t get it out of his mind. He could just imagine the feeling of cum filling his ass, being fucked onto him by Kita’s cock. With a few more thrusts, Kita came. Cum leaked around his cock as he pulled out, tickling from Aran’s hole. “That was… amazing.”</p><p>Kita just gave Aran a small smile before kissing him once again.</p><p>“We should go. It’s getting late.” Aran nodded, sitting up on the bench. “Let me help you clean up.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>